


猫薄荷

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	猫薄荷

尹净汉本意只是想让李知勋试一下猫薄荷的滋味，买回来晒干的猫薄荷碾碎混进饭里捏成饭团，满是期待地看着李知勋拿起饭团大口咬下一口，把脸鼓得满满的，还哼了几声表示好吃。

只不过两口多点就把半个手掌大的饭团吃完，眼见李知勋立刻伸手要去够第二个，尹净汉便有些小失望地低头吃饭：啊。原来猫薄荷对知勋并不……

他这边还没想完，猛地就听到“咚”地一声，把他吓得不轻，抬头发现李知勋莫名其妙地倒在桌子上嘿嘿嘿笑个不停更是赶紧跑过去把他拉起来靠到自己身上，“知勋？知勋？你还好吗？”

不过很明显李知勋并没有听见尹净汉问他的话，只顾着自己笑，白净的手磨磨蹭蹭地摸到尹净汉身上，“啊……有老鼠诶！”他惊喜地大叫，随后头一歪“嗷呜”一下咬到了尹净汉胸口往下一些的位置，因为尹净汉身上没什么肉的缘故导致他除了衣服以外什么都没咬到。

察觉到口感不对，他松开嘴巴在隔壁“呸呸呸”了几下又重新咬上去，不过虽说是咬事实上也没用什么力气，只能算软软地含着，不自觉流出来的口水都沾湿了尹净汉的衣服，在上面留下了一小块印子。

尹净汉突然感觉到有一个毛茸茸的东西碰到了他，偏头一看才发现不知道什么时候那条白色的猫尾巴已经绕上了他的手臂，最尾端还有意无意地在上面轻扫。

“嗯——”李知勋发出撒娇般的长音，虽然不甘但总算肯放过他的衣服，噘着嘴抬头望到尹净汉脸上，眼睛要眯不眯的，在看到对方的嘴巴时突然露出一个傻傻的笑容，嘴里还不忘嘟嘟囔囔的，“啊……这里也有老鼠诶！看、看我把你吃掉！”

他脑袋凑上去，又是“嗷呜”一下咬过去，却只是轻轻咬到了尹净汉的下嘴唇上，好像在吃糖一样对他又啃又舔。

好不容易等来李知勋这样主动，尹净汉也安于享受，只是对方没有下一步动作又让他有些按耐不住，不一会儿就反客为主地转而吻上了他的嘴唇。

尹净汉根本没想收着，亲了没一会儿就把舌头伸到了李知勋嘴里带着他的一起纠缠，激烈得几乎要把他所有的氧气夺走，与此同时又在发出暧昧滋滋水声。即使李知勋现在的确是被猫薄荷迷得有些神志不清但本能还在，不重的拳头一下下打在尹净汉的背上提醒让他把他放开，本来乖乖垂着的双腿也开始不安分地乱蹬，还差点踹到了对方腿上。

等尹净汉一放开李知勋他便倒在他怀里喘气，尾巴原本卷上他的手臂又松开，但松了又再次给卷上，“呜……知勋被老鼠吃了……”他头上的白色猫耳可爱地垂下来一点，整个看起来颇有几分沮丧和不甘的意味。

“是老鼠吗，嗯？我们知勋被老鼠吃了吗？”尹净汉拿鼻子去蹭他的鼻子，像小时候一样哄他，“让净汉看看有没有被咬坏呢？”

虽然还没完全清醒过来，但捕捉到“净汉”两个字李知勋的脑袋就稍微有点转过来了，强行挣开眯起来的眼睛，等看清了面前的人确实是尹净汉之后便又开始撒娇，“呜净汉……刚才、刚才猫咪被老鼠吃了呜……”他好像怕单纯口头控诉不够，甚至还噘起刚才被尹净汉亲得有些发肿通红的嘴巴给他看，却丝毫不知这样又进了尹净汉的套。

“那净汉亲亲好不好？亲亲知勋被吃的地方可以吗？”尹净汉一肚子坏水，明明刚才也是他，现在非要在这儿跟骗小孩儿似的骗着亲人家，还是在明知道会被答应的情况下逗猫咪。

“嗯。”李知勋有些委屈地点点头，嘴巴不仅没收起来，头还往前凑了些把自己送上门去了。

尹净汉满意地又给了猫咪一记深吻，把他亲得迷迷糊糊地就给抱起来带到房间去了。

那些买回来猫薄荷还放在房间的床头柜上，李知勋几乎是在被放倒在床上的瞬间就看见了那包东西，手臂软趴趴地举起来又无力搭在床垫上，说话也有些含糊不清，“那个！是什么……东西啊？”

尹净汉这会儿正埋头认真替他们两个脱衣服，头一抬就看到了那包猫薄荷，难得看见李知勋这般模样他也想多看一会儿，伸长手把东西够着了在他面前晃晃，发出“沙沙”的声音更加引起猫咪的注意，“是好吃的东西，知勋要吃吗？”

他皱着脸似乎是苦恼地思考了一阵，尹净汉倒是等不及了，开了袋子在里面找了块中等大小的就放到了他的鼻子下，只不过嗅了一下他就自动张嘴把整一片含到了嘴里咬碎吞了，过了一会儿又把头埋到了枕头里笑，任由尹净汉把他扒光，甚至在帮他做扩张伸进足够多的手指时也只是哼哼了几声，直到两条大白腿被折到胸前，那个已经被润滑润得泛出水光的小穴被肿胀的性器一点一点入侵，最后被完全进入才像是压抑了很久终于发出一声绵软的长叹。

“我要动啦。”

得到李知勋含糊的答应，尹净汉的腰立刻用力，本来把李知勋后面撑得满满当当的性器随之也往更深的地方撞，撞到他的敏感点让他爽得身前的性器也翘起来直出水，刚又吃下一块猫薄荷让他的脑子又迷糊了起来，只知道跟随着自己的感觉走。

那就是随着被操弄的快感忘情呻吟。

“啊……那里太深了呜……”

“轻、轻点啊，净汉……”

“啊……好深！那里好舒服……哈快要！嗯……”

不管李知勋说些什么，尹净汉权当他是在说性事上的调情话，每次也几乎都是按照他的节奏走，而李知勋的结局呢，只能是被他摁在各种地方操到呜咽着射出来一次又一次。

“呜呜呜真的要……”

眼见李知勋的性器完全处于射精前的状态，腿也绷得紧紧的，尹净汉便凑上去在他耳边说话，像是在诱导他一般，“那就射出来啊，要我帮你吗？”问是问了，但根本没等到回答尹净汉就已经把手伸到他的性器上帮他，又是在柱身上下撸动，又把手伸到那两个小球那里逗弄，不一会儿就把已经在临界点的猫咪弄得通通射出来，舒服得脚趾蜷缩，嘴里也发出了满足的低吟。

他本来还想让他在高潮过后的失神下稍微休息一会儿，却见李知勋的眼神变得有些清明，猛地想起来指不定是猫薄荷的功效已经过去，没有一丝犹豫立刻又开始抽插起来，及时把猫咪开口要骂他的话语通通化成呻吟。

但是比起呻吟更多引起他注意的是李知勋开始哭起来，而且好像还不是因为快感而爽得哭出来的那种哭泣，赶紧哄他，“心肝哦，又在哭什么，看得我心都疼了。”

“你还会心疼！”李知勋哭得一开口就是弱弱的哭腔，“不知道喂了我什么！刚才还在吃饭呢！吃着吃着就吃到床上来了！”

尹净汉心里直说还不是你先来招惹我的，不由分说就把他当成老鼠咬他，让他怎么把持住哦。全然忽视这一切还是他买的那点猫薄荷造成的。

“那也不至于哭成这样啊，这么难受吗？”

被问到点上刚才还理直气壮的李知勋顿时有些尴尬，话不说了，但眼眶里那点泪水还是断断续续往下流，尹净汉一眼就看出来他有所隐瞒，又顶了他几下逼得他直哼哼地说话。

“尾巴、尾巴压得好痛哦……”

听到李知勋这么说他才反应过来那条白色猫尾一直被他自己压在身下，加上被他又顶又撞的自然磨痛了，往常做爱时尹净汉都会注意的，兴许是今天看见李知勋的另一面太过兴奋一时给忘了，这么想着就把手伸到了李知勋的腰上，居然一个用力把他从躺着抱起来坐到他身上去了，这种姿势让他被自身重量压得插得更深，随即呜咽了一声把脸埋到尹净汉颈窝羞得不肯出声了。

不过尹净汉自然有的是法子让他出声。

而且当然是做得李知勋哭得打出哭嗝，再也射不出任何东西才肯罢休。


End file.
